7
7 & 7 is an American live-animated comedy film released by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is set in the mind of a young boy named Noah, where two groups of personified feelings--the Virtues (based on the seven virtues) & the Vices (based on the seven deadly sins)--try to lead him through life as he starts high school, while at the same time trying to outmatch one over the other. Film Summary Plot Characters (Animated) * Virtues: The group in Noah's mind that helps him make good choices in life. ** Jake Short voices Humility: The main protagonist of the film, the (somewhat reluctant) leader of the Virtues. He helps Noah overcome his selfish motives. ** Dove Cameron voices Chastity: Member of the Virtues who helps Noah control his passions. ** TBA voices Temperance: Member of the Virtues who helps Noah control himself, usually when it comes to his appetites. ** TBA voices Charity: Member of the Virtues who helps Noah provide service to others. ** Jason Gray voices Diligence: Member of the Virtues who resembles a fitness worker; he helps Noah overcome a difficult challenge. ** TBA voices Patience: Member of the Virtues who resembles a hippie; he helps Noah deal with long-term difficulties. He acts as the peacemaker of the group. ** TBA voices Kindness: Member of the Virtues who helps Noah be nice to others. * Vices: The group in Noah's mind that try to get him to make bad choices in life. They are the archrivals of the Virtues. ** Benedict Cumberbatch voices Pride: The main antagonist of the film, the leader of the Vices. He tries to get Noah to reach his selfish motives. He is the archrival of Humility. ** Bella Thorne voices Passion: Member of the Vices who tries to enforce Noah's romantic feelings. She is the archrival of Chastity. ** TBA voices Gluttony: The overweight member of the Vices who tries to get Noah to overeat. He is the archrival of Temperance. ** TBA voices Greed: Member of the Vices who resembles a 1920s gangster; he tries to get Noah to get what he wants all the time. He is the archrival of Charity. ** TBA voices Sloth: The lazy member of the Vices who tries to get Noah to stop doing whatever he's doing. He is the archrival of Diligence. ** TBA voices Wrath: The hot-headed member of the Vices who tries to get Noah to go into an uncontrollable rage. He is the archrival of Patience. ** TBA voices Envy: Member of the Vices who resembles a punk; she tries to get Noah to go after what others have. She is the archrival of Kindness. (Live) *TBA as Noah Gallery Soundtrack Songs that appear in the film: *Barbie Girl - Aqua *Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith Trivia *This film is rated PG (for crude humor & mild peril). Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Disney Movies Category:Rated PG